regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
To Steal a Spaceplane
Margaret, Eileen and Audrey gets Jealous is episode of Regular Show Summary When Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Pops, Skips, Thomas, Dave and Vincent are going to see Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica at the amusment park. But, Margaret, Eileen and Audrey are jealous saw Mordecai, Rigby and Benson with Jeannie, Janice and Jenny hanging out. Quotes *'Mordecai': Hey, Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica over here. *'Jeannie': Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Thomas, Dave and Vincent. *'Jones': What a surprise to see us at the amusment park. *'Benson': Yep we bring our girlfreinds with us. *'Jenny': Wonderful. *'Joseph': The twenty-seven of us to have fun at the amusment park. *'All': Yeah! ---- *'Margaret': [ Gasps ] look, Mordecai -- cotton-candy! Want to get some? *'Jeannie': That's a great idea, Margaret! *'Mordecai': That's so funny -- We think it's a great idea, to Jeannie, Janice and Jenny! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Jeannie, Janice & Jenny': High five! *'Mordecai': Wow! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Jeannie, Janice & Jenny': You rock! No,you rock! We all rock! *'Margaret': [ Sobbing ] oh, Mordecai, how could you do this to us! *'Margaret, Eileen & Audrey': [ Sobbing ] anthony appeared anthony: what the heck is wrong with ya (sees mrdecai rigby benson and jeannie janice jenny) oh please they haven't broked up with you they're just being friends audrey: You're right. they didn't dumped us? mordecai: oh come on they haven't even dumbed all of ya infact i believe that if they're friends that means they weren't boyfriend or girlfriend neither the girls are stealing your boyfriends(left) eileen: maybe mordecai's 13 year old genuistwin brother anthony is right maybe they are being friends audrey: no anthony's anwsers are impossible-wait a second if these boys didn't broke up with us which means... THESE GIRLS ARE STEALING OUR BOYFRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! margaret: then we need to get our boyfriends back at once mitch appeared mitch: hey losers eileen: what is it mitch mitch: well here's the plan the only way to get them back is by pretending to be with someone else audrey: well how exactly are we gonna do that mitch: well why don't you ask gumball,darwin, and dipper.also WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(driving his cart) see ya later losers(left while driving his kart) *'Audrey': Excuse us, guys. *'Pops': What is it? *'Eileen': Well, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Jeannie, Janice and Jenny are hanging out. *'Vincent': They just friends. *'Margaret': You think? *'Dave': Yep. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Jeannie, Janice & Jenny arrives) *'Jeannie': Their right. Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Me, Janice and Jenny are just friends, right, Mordecai? *'Mordecai': Right. *'Rigby': Me, Rigby, Benson, Jeannie, Janice and Jenny simply have the same interests and have fun together. *'Eileen': You mean you don't love each other to pieces? *'Janice': Of course not. *'Rigby': So, you see, it was all just a convenient misunderstanding. *'Audrey': It was? *'Benson': Yeah, it happens every 11 minutes. *'Margaret': Oh, Jeannie, Janice and Jenny, We've been a fool. We're sorry We misjudged you. Can you ever forgive us? *'Jenny': Across. *'Jeannie': You so glad to give Mordecai, Rigby & Benson back. *'Margaret': You got it. *'Jeannie': We swear We didn't so anything!! sudennly a claw got mordecai rigby and benson and the claw revealed to be an arm of a space machine ship while barranco was controlling it barranco: that's what you think barranco(controlling the machine ship while grabeed mordecai,rigby and benson) is being chased by gumball darwin and nicole) gumball: you will never get away with this darwin: let them go already nicole: you shall not do this barranco barranco: looks like i will get away with this but now you three are next(grabbed gumball darwin and nicole while controlling the other arm of the machineship then teleported to the moon) at the moon in the prison level mordecai: this is bad now he captured us by taking over the park benson: well we need a way out of here *(Rook lasers the prison level) *'Ben Tennyson': Come on, guys. We're out of here. *(Mordecai and the gang, Ben, Rook, Gwen, Kevin, Zed and Lcu are going to Proto-TRUK) *'Mordecai': Thanks, Ben. How did you get here. *'Ben Tennnyson': Anais, called us. So want it to help. *'Rook Blonko': Come to our plumbers headquarters. That will do. *'Rigby': Agree. *(They are going to bellwood) *'Ben Tennyson': Here we are, bellwood. We need to find some weapons at Plumbers H.Q. to defeat barranco. darwin: hey is it me or did mordecai, gumball, and my mom named nicole vanished at the prison level again mordecai gumball and nicole got throwed in the cell which got upgraded barranco: hahaha so you think that your friends could help you that's what you thing since now your friends will never come to this moon mordecai: well why the heck not barranco: because it now blocks them from the moon hahaha so now you are doomed(left) nicole: this is bad we're gonna have nghtmares back at the park wander: ready to save those guys for the second time sylvia: sure wander wander: but first(calls mordecai) mordecai:(voice from the phone) hey wander can you rescue again wander: don't worry mordecai we'll be right there soon wander and sylvia got to space and get to the moon but they couldn't cause there was a force field wander: um mordecai i don't think we could rescue you for the second time there seems to be a force field mordecai: well try to take the force field down wander: great idea(hungs up) okay sylvia let's take the force field down soon they tried a hammer,tnt,water, and everything but didn't work sylvia: well we tried there might be something to take it down wander: hey what about that switch(sees the switch and pulls the lever which cause the force field to be offline) now we need to get inside of the moon and find the prison level they went inside wander: okay now we need to find the prison level again they battled every enemy that is in their way then they got to the prison level wander: hey guys mordecai: glad to see ya wander wander: glad to see you too mordecai now sylvia sylvia: good idea(kicks the cell door mostly freeing nicole,mordecai, and gumball) now let's get out of here Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers